


A Sight To See

by eledhwenlin



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Multi, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-14
Updated: 2013-02-14
Packaged: 2017-11-29 07:02:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/684178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eledhwenlin/pseuds/eledhwenlin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin likes to get fucked. Gwaine likes to fuck people. Arthur likes to watch. It's a win-win-win situation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Sight To See

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Sex Is Not The Enemy Ficaton 2012. Prompt [here](http://media.tumblr.com/tumblr_m0wc77wQ3s1qkankco1_500.jpg) (NSFW). Thanks go to [](http://inspiredlife.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://inspiredlife.livejournal.com/)**inspiredlife** for the beta.  <333

"So how do you want to do this?" Gwaine asks. He's already undressing himself, slowly unbuttoning his shirt. Merlin still can't quite believe they're really doing this and he just keeps looking between Gwaine and Arthur.

Arthur seems to be entirely at peace and relaxed. "I want you to fuck Merlin," he says and points to the rug in their living room. "Right here."

Gwaine grins and shrugs off his shirt. "I can do that. You just wanna watch?"

Arthur looks straight at Merlin and Merlin makes the mistake of returning his look. He shivers when he sees the desire in Arthur's eyes. "Yeah," Arthur says. "I want to see you undo him. He loves being fucked."

Merlin nods, both agreement and consent, when Gwaine turns toward him. Arthur and Merlin had talked about this before, thinking up several scenarios. This is Merlin's favourite one. He loves being fucked—and being watched, by Arthur, knowing that Arthur gets off on seeing Merlin spread out beneath another man. Maybe Arthur will hold off long enough for Merlin to suck him off messily.

Arthur steps up to Merlin. "Lose your clothes," he says, his voice soft but determined, low enough that it sends jolts down Merlin's spine.

Merlin clumsily toes off his shoes and pulls his shirt off.

"I like to watch him," Arthur says to Gwaine, as if he's talking about the weather. "He wants it so much and he'd rather just magic all his clothes away, but he doesn't want to appear too eager, and in the end he looks adorable."

"I can see why you like him," Gwaine says, sort of amused and turned on. Merlin looks away for a moment, concentrating on getting out of his jeans. Arthur made him wear his tightest pair, the one that makes Merlin's ass look fantastic, but getting in and out always make Merlin feel awkward with the way he has to shimmy his hips and contort his body.

Merlin pushes his underwear down along with the jeans, sliding them all the way down to his feet and stepping out of them slowly. When Merlin looks up again, flushed from bending down and feeling foolish for taking so long, he whimpers quietly.

Gwaine's kissing Arthur, and it's a _hi, nice to see you, let me fuck you with my tongue_ sort of kiss. They're not facing, but both angled toward each other, neither taking prisoners nor willing to give up control. It's one of the hottest kisses Merlin's ever watched.

Arthur breaks the kiss, leans back and runs his thumb over Gwaine's lips. "I think we chose well," he says, almost absent-mindedly.

Merlin's already so turned on and no one's even looking at him. He wouldn't want to be anywhere else, but he still shuffles his feet uncertainly. He's bad at waiting.

Arthur looks at him and smiles. "Lie down," he orders Merlin. "Hands over your head."

Merlin does as he's told. He's basically all spread out in front of both Gwaine and Arthur, both of them looking at him hungrily, and he can't suppress the giggles bubbling up in him. He hides his face against his arm, just for a short moment, as his body quivers with half-suppressed laughter. He wishes someone would already touch him.

"Spread your legs," Arthur says. "Feet on the ground, you know how this works."

Merlin takes a deep breath in and opens his legs. All of him is on display now and he can tell by Gwaine's startled breath that Gwaine's noticed the tell-tale shininess of Merlin's ass.

"I made him prepare himself before you came," Arthur says. "He's very tight and it can take a while for him to loosen up."

Merlin blushes, remembering standing in their bedroom, leaning against his dresser, fingering himself while Arthur got dressed, Arthur leisurely listing everything he wanted to do to Merlin.

"How thoughtful of you." Gwaine's definitely amused now. "He'll need a bit more prep, though, before he can take me."

Arthur hums and there's some clothes rustling. "Yeah, I think so, too."

Merlin lifts his head to look and groans. Arthur's fondling Gwaine, stroking Gwaine's cock slowly. Gwaine was right—Merlin will need more prepping because Gwaine's thick and big. Merlin's already aching with the need to feel Gwaine inside him and he spreads his legs a little bit more, lets his knees fall away.

"Hm, so greedy," Gwaine says. He's suddenly standing at Merlin's feet, grinning. "So hungry for my cock, aren't you?"

Merlin bites his lip so he won't moan. It's still early in the game, and he doesn't want to come off as desperate. But then Gwaine kneels and strokes the inside of Merlin's knee, rasps his nail over the thin skin of Merlin's thighs, and Merlin whimpers.

"So loud, too," Gwaine says. "I like that."

Gwaine lets his hand slide all the way down Merlin's thigh and down his buttock until he can press his thumb against Merlin's entrance. He doesn't press tightly, just rubs his thumb gently over the puckered skin, enough to be tantalising and light enough to not give Merlin any real satisfaction.

Merlin instinctively pushes back, using what little leverage he has. He can hear Arthur settle down in the armchair where he has the best view of Gwaine and Merlin. Merlin knows because they spent ages arranging the rug and the armchair including several photos taken by self-timer that hopefully no one beside them will ever get to see.

"Is he always this eager?" Gwaine puts his other hand on Merlin's arse, holding him firmly in place. He drags his thumb down Merlin's cleft until he's pressing against Merlin's balls.

"He likes it," Arthur says simply. Merlin turns his head to look at him, and Arthur's slowly stroking himself. "You can't fault him for it, not with an arse like that."

Gwaine squeezes Merlin's buttock. "Yeah," he says. Then he pushes his finger into Merlin without any further ado.

Merlin cries out, unable to help himself. It's so sudden and unexpected that he shrinks away, but it's also exactly what he wants so he finds himself leaning back into Gwaine's hand almost immediately.

Gwaine hums quietly as he fingers Merlin. He goes slowly at first, letting Merlin get used to being breached. Merlin's short of telling Gwaine that he doesn't have to be careful—Merlin's not a blushing virgin, after all—but there's also something insanely sensual about being handled like this. It's all the better because Arthur's watching: his eyes feel heavy on Merlin's skin, like a caress of their own, and Merlin can't suppress a shudder at the thought of Arthur looking on calmly while Gwaine fucks Merlin. He can't hold back the moan spilling out of his mouth at the thought, either.

"I think he's ready," Arthur says. There's a hint of laughter in his voice, and Merlin would scoff at him, if he weren't so desperate to just get fucked.

Gwaine chuckles. "Always at your command, eh?" He sounds more amused than challenging. For a moment Merlin contemplates it—Arthur and Gwaine fighting over domination, who gets to call the shots, ordering each other around, both of them ordering _Merlin_ around. A fantasy for another time, he thinks, as Gwaine withdraws his fingers.

Merlin sighs when Gwaine steps away. He watches Gwaine go to Arthur, his cock bouncing slightly with each step.

"Do me the honours?" Gwaine holds out the condom sachet with his lube-free hand. Arthur quirks an eyebrow at him, but he rips it open quickly and puts the condom on Gwaine, all the while looking up at Gwaine's face.

"Thanks," Gwaine says with a wink, and then he's behind Merlin.

Merlin raises his arse, slightly hopeful, and he's rewarded by the firm push of Gwaine's cock against his entrance.

"Relax," Gwaine says softly, and Merlin wants to laugh almost, but his breath is taken away when Gwaine pushes in.

Gwaine's thicker than Arthur, but not quite as long. Merlin takes a deep breath and just _feels_ Gwaine. He's filling Merlin, and it's been so long since Merlin's fucked anyone but Arthur that it's like he's losing his virginity all over again.

"Nice and slow," Gwaine mumbles. He's talking much more than Arthur who's pretty much silent in the beginning and only turns to murmuring endearing words and sweet nothings when he's close.

Merlin pushes up harder against Gwaine, wanting, no, _needing_ more.

"You feel so good." Gwaine pulls Merlin against his chest and mouths his neck, all the while sliding in deeper and deeper until he's balls deep in Merlin.

"Fuck," Merlin moans. "Please. _Please_."

Gwaine doesn't need to be asked twice, which Merlin will be eternally thankful for because he's not sure he could speak again without whimpering.

As careful as Gwaine was at first, as wild he is now, fucking Merlin fast. Merlin gasps loudly, but Gwaine's holding him tightly, doesn't let him get away, keeps him right where he (and Arthur) wants Merlin to be. At Gwaine's mercy, and there's this powerful rush when Merlin gives in, goes loose and relaxed in Gwaine's arms. He lets Gwaine control their pace, even when Gwaine slows down to long, drawn-out thrusts.

But he's hitting Merlin's sweet spot, so he doesn't have anything to complain about really.

"Take good care of him," Arthur says. He sounds the least bit winded and Merlin chances a glance at him. Arthur's cradling his cock, holding it tight-fisted—Merlin knows this stance. It makes him shudder because it means Arthur's not trying to get off on this—he wants to get off _after_ , when Merlin's already fucked out, blissful and open for anything Arthur wants to give him.

Gwaine reaches for Merlin's cock and jerks him roughly. Merlin groans and throws his head back, straining against Gwaine. "I think I'm doing just that," Gwaine says, his words low and amused. "He looks like he's enjoying himself, doesn't he?"

Gwaine rubs his thumb over the head of Merlin's cock, spreading the pre-come evenly. "I suppose you like getting fucked hard," Gwaine says into Merlin's ear. "You like him watching."

Merlin jerks, only held in place by Gwaine's strong arms. He can feel Arthur's smirk like a touch on his skin. "It was his idea," Arthur says loftily, as if he doesn't have a care in the world. "He knows how much I like to watch, and he wants to please me."

"Arrogant—prick," Merlin gasps between two particularly forceful thrusts.

"I love you, too," Arthur says.

Merlin takes a shuddering breath and comes, his entire being wrapped up in being _Arthur's_ and Arthur admitting it. It took Arthur a full year to say the words. Merlin's easy with his affection, spreads it widely and lets everyone know, but Arthur's guarded. Just like the first time it feels like a triumph to hear Arthur say the words—and saying them in front of someone else.

Gwaine groans loudly and pounds into Merlin until he comes, too. He lets Merlin slip from his arms, and Merlin feels boneless like a puddle as he sinks down onto the rug. He notices Gwaine pulling out, but he's too well-fucked to do more than sigh.

"Damn you two," Gwaine says as he collapses next to Merlin.

"Twas all right," Merlin mumbles.

"Only all right?" Gwaine prods Merlin.

Merlin giggles. He's high on endorphins and he wants Arthur to come over and fuck him _right the fuck now_ and all of Gwaine's words end up in this jumble of sounds.

Merlin's pretty sure he dozes away because in the time it takes him to close his eyes and open them again, Gwaine's suddenly gone and Merlin's a wee bit cold.

"Come on," Arthur says, tugging gently on Merlin's arm. "To bed with you."

"Hmm," Merlin agrees. Bed sounds good.

Arthur leads him—well, he's mostly dragging Merlin over. "Next time we do this closer to the bed," he says.

Merlin snorts. "You didn't want Gwaine anywhere near our bed," he mumbles.

"It's our bed," Arthur says softly.

"I know." Merlin leans up and presses a kiss against Arthur's throat.

Their bed is big and soft and heavenly. It's even better when Arthur lies down next to him.

"I want," Arthur says, but Merlin simply laughs and rolls over on his back, drawing up his knees.

"Come here," he says.

Arthur comes. He's a familiar weight against Merlin's body, and their movements are coordinated without them even thinking about this.

This is what Merlin loves best, Arthur's skin against his own. He hitches his hips a bit higher, waits for Arthur to slick himself up and then Arthur pushing in.

"You're so gorgeous," Arthur says softly. "You looked so wanton and _good_. I couldn't decide if I wanted him to fuck you harder or if I wanted to rip him away from you."

Merlin laughs and pulls Arthur tighter against him. "You know you don't have to be jealous."

Arthur burrows his face against Merlin's neck. He's almost still, just rolling his hips gently against Merlin's. "I love you."

Merlin turns his face until he can press a kiss against Arthur's ear. "And I love you."

Arthur lifts his head up for a kiss. It's soft and sweet, the way Arthur allows him to be in Merlin's arms. Merlin loves Arthur both when he's commanding and when he's like this, malleable and allowing Merlin to fill his needs.

Arthur fucks Merlin slowly while they trade kiss after kiss. Merlin's getting sore, but he also doesn't want this to stop, ever.

In the end, Arthur's orgasm takes them both by surprise. Arthur goes still in Merlin's arms, whimpers quietly and then comes. Merlin gasps when he feels Arthur come inside him. "Arthur."

Arthur sighs and slumps down on top of Merlin. "We need to do that again someday."

"Someday," Merlin says. "But sleep first."

Arthur snorts, but he moves to Merlin's side and rearranges them so that Merlin's spooning Arthur.

Merlin kisses Arthur's neck. "Sleep well, love."

Arthur's reply is only a wordless hum.


End file.
